Soledad
by Luka-sama
Summary: Adrien sentia la soledad en su interior, al igual que Ladybug la desesperación de verlo en ese estado. (Adrien x Ladybug)


_Esta pareja tiene algo, algo que me impide dejar de escribir sobre ellos :3_

 _Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Soledad**

Ser una súper heroína en Paris, no era algo fácil. Muchas veces debía poner las prioridades de la ciudad, antes que las suyas personales. Como en ese instante que regresaba camino a su hogar, estaba algo deprimida al haberse perdido el desfile de moda donde saldrían Adrien Agreste, su primer amor. Todo porque al otro lado de la ciudad, un akuma había aparecido.

Curiosamente ese día Chat Noir no había llegado ayudarle, como generalmente hacía. Pero si bien el enemigo le brindo varios problemas, pudo ingeniárselas para acabar con este sola. Aunque debido a la lejanía de su hogar, se había refugiado en una cafetería, para ver lo último que pasaba del desfile en un televisor. Así Tikki lograría recuperar fuerzas.

Adrien lucio espectacular, como siempre.

Pero…su mirada apagada, su forma algo forzada de caminar y sus pasos lentos.

Le indicaron que tal vez no estaba tan bien.

Nuevamente con la transformación de Ladybug, salió en medio de los edificios, para llegar rápidamente a su hogar. A pesar que una fuerte lluvia comenzaba a dificultarle su viaje. Pero se detuvo al ver algo pasar frente a ella, una extraña mariposa negra, que había visto en un sinnúmero de ocasiones.

Cambio su ruta para seguirla.

Debía impedir que esta fuera a poseer a alguien, para que otra persona no se convirtiera en víctima de un akuma. Cuando esta se metió en un callejón, la persiguió con su yo-yo en la mano dando giros, listo para purificar ese akuma.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al notar a la persona sentada en la soledad del callejón. Era un joven rubio y de ojos verdes, que su identidad civil conocía bastante bien. A sus lados habían tres mariposas negras revoloteando, pero sin acercarse a él del todo. El joven estaba con los brazos rodeando sus piernas, su mirada perdida fue suficiente para partirle a ella su corazón.

Nunca lo había visto así.

Tan solo.

Débil.

Indefenso.

Miro el yo-yo en sus manos, antes de buscar algo con la mirada. Al encontrarlo al lado de la calle, sus ojos brillaron esperanzados.

…

Cuando un día tiene toda la pinta de salir mal, sin duda lo haría.

Al menos eso sabía Adrien.

Desde que su madre había desaparecido, los días que lo rodeaban eran fríos y oscuros en su hogar. La calidez que ella tenía, lo había abandonado. Su padre era tan exigente con el trabajo, sus dietas, horarios y clases, que no era un estudiante normal, solo era lo que él quería que fuera. Pero llegar al punto de tratarlo como si fuera una torpe marioneta.

Hoy lo había devastado.

Desde esa mañana su padre se había obsesionado con que estuviera perfecto, tanto que cuando el comentaba algo, prácticamente era cruelmente humillado para que guardara silencio. Falto a sus clases en el colegio para ir al lugar del evento, paso horas escuchando gente aburrida que estaba a cargo y compañeros de su padre. A continuación a la llegada de sus amigos, se le impidió ir a saludarles…incluso después…no pudo ir a la ayuda de Ladybug.

Al finalizar al evento, noto como todos sus compañeros lo saludaban a lo largo…todos menos Marinette. Al parecer no había tomado la suficiente importancia para ir, o eso pensó cuando escucho como Alya comentaba a Nino que su amiga dijo que tenía cosas más importantes.

Eso le había molestado un poco.

Pues era su continua realidad.

Él no era importante.

Solo era una pieza de juegos para su padre, para los demás…no tenía importancia.

Como Adrien, nadie se preocupaba por él, por cuidarlo, por tratarlo bien, porque fuera feliz.

Miro de reojo las tres akumas que había ahora, con la nueva decidió ignorar los gritos de Hawk Moth a su mente, a pesar de estar casi al borde de la desesperación, no podría hacerle eso a su querida Lady. No caería en las manos de un villano, no la lastimaría.

Pues aunque estaba solo.

Prefería estarlo a lastimarla.

Algo curioso paso al ver fijamente el suelo, a su lado la lluvia parecía haberse detenido, pero un poco más cerca, esta aun caía. Levanto la vista curioso de no sentir el agua sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente impresionados al ver esa silueta frente a él.

-Pareces un gatito perdido bajo la lluvia, joven Agreste-musito Ladybug con expresión suave.

Pero por dentro estaba muy preocupada de ver a su amigo en ese estado, no verlo con sus usuales sonrisas suaves y su mirada brillante como la de un niño. Su contra parte civil probablemente ahora estaría inmóvil sin poder hablar, pero ella, en su forma de héroe, debía poder hacer algo.

El chico solo aparto la mirada, levemente sonrojado por sus ropas mojadas y una leve fiebre.

-Solo…no me siento bien hoy-musito por bajo.

De pronto Ladybug se arrodillo para quedar frente a él, ambos cubiertos por un gracioso paraguas rojo con puntos negros, que últimamente era la moda entre sombrillas en Paris.

Adrien se sintió algo inquiero al ver la mirada de su Lady, tanto para que una de las mariposas volara de regreso a su dueño, con una tonalidad blanca. Simplemente ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, ella se encargaría de que las otras dos también se fueran.

-No te preocupes, Ladybug está aquí para ayudar-dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba animarlo.

Lo vio bajar la mirada.

-No es necesario, solo ocupaba un momento para pensar, ya estoy bien-

-¿Entonces por qué tus ojos se ven tan solos?-

Este alzo la mirada algo asustados, de que ella lo viera en un estado tan patético.

Ella no.

Que ella no lo abandonara también como la gente que quería.

Pero al ver los ojos celestes mirarlo con preocupación, solo pudo bajar su rostro algo arrepentido. Tragándose el orgullo que aún tenía, pues cada que veía esos ojos sacaba toda la verdad, como si le fuera imposible ocultarle algo.

Tomo aire.

-Yo, me siento…algo solo este día-

…

Los ojos de Lady bug se abrieron de impresión al escuchar esas palabras, miro totalmente incrédula al chico hablar. Sus ojos no mentían, sus palabras tan poco. Nunca pensó que Adrien Agreste fuera un chico tan solitario, hasta ese momento. Verlo tan incapaz de sí mismo, con la desesperación que podía atraer Akumas, le alerto.

Quiso llorar.

Quiso sentir lo que el sentía.

Quiso protegerlo de todo dolor.

Quiso que confiara en ella.

Pero Adrien solo veía en ella la heroína que toda Paris no conocía. Una chica fuerte que siempre defendía a todos con una sonrisa, tal vez, se había sentido seguro ante la idea de que ella podía ayudarlo.

Aun así…contra la soledad…solo había una cura.

…

En esta ocasión fueron los ojos de Adrien los que se abrieron incrédulos, al sentir unas manos atraerlo a ella. Un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas al escuchar el latido del corazón de Ladybug, como esta acariciaba suavemente su cabeza mientras su olor se impregnaba en su nariz.

¿Eso de verdad estaba pasando?

¿No era un sueño?

Ninguno de los dos noto, como con esa simple acción, las dos mariposas restantes se fueron volando con un color blanco.

Ellos estaban ocupados en cosas diferentes.

Ladybug en sanar el corazón de su querido Adrien.

Mientras que Adrien estaba intentando comprobar que ese no era uno de sus locos sueños, uno que Chat Noir siempre intentaba cumplir, ahora lo era gracias a su forma como Adrien. La chica de la cual estaba enamorado, ahora lo estaba consolando.

Sonrió un poco entre las lágrimas que deseaba derramar momentos atrás.

-Adrien…no estás solo, estoy segura que tus amigos te aprecian más de lo que crees-le dijo con suavidad.

Pensando que unas palabras dichas con amor, podrían sacar la soledad de su interior.

-¿Tú lo crees?-

-Puedo jurártelo-

Durante un momento Adrien alzo levemente la vista, Ladybug casi suspira de alegría en su rostro al verlos un poco más brillantes.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunto algo curioso.

Pestañeo claramente tomada con la guardia baja. Pero en un raro arrebato de valentía, después de todo era su única oportunidad para hacerlo, tomo delicadamente las mejillas del chico, antes de darle un tierno beso en la frente. Este quedo rojo como un tomate, aunque estaba segura que ella no estaba tan lejos de ese color.

-Soy la héroe de Paris que estará velando para que no te sientas solo-dijo guiñándole un ojo y con una gran sonrisa.

En la cara del rubio, una más pequeña pero sincera se formó.

Después de todo, la soledad había desaparecido en ese instante. Un sentimiento cálido se formó en su interior, mientras que en el interior de sus ropas, Plagg suspiraba aliviado.

Cuando Ladybug se puso de pie, ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse, la acepto decidido.

Pues cuando su Lady estaba a su lado, todo el dolor y oscuridad en su interior, se transformaban en un inmenso calor.

 **Fin**

 _Mi querido Adrien tiene una vida bastante solitaria :/ Cuando Lady bug mira su yo-yo, es con la idea de usar su Lucky Charm para invocar una sombrilla, pero al usarlo solo tendría cinco minutos._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
